El lobo y Caperucita
by ichigo-animeFan
Summary: oneshot-Es extraño como la amistad puede formarse de la mas rara situación, pero mas si se trata de un lobo muy "peculiar" y una muy agresiva humana.


Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot en la seccion de Hetalia, asi que no me maten!#agitar bandera blanca#

Es una historia extraña basada en el cuento popular "Caperucita roja" el cual seguro todos conocen(si no lo conocen, no tienen infancia) aunque es muy diferente a el cuento.

¡Y es pruhun!, bueno...solo amistad y tal vez humor (no soy buena con la comedia) Tal vez haga algún dibujo de este fic algun dia, pero por el momento me conformo con la adorabilidad de la portada que puse.

Discúlpenme si encuentran Ooc! ¡ De veras que intente no salirme de sus personalidades!

espero que les guste!

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino haría que bailaran el gangnam style y que Prusia trabajara para mi (cortando el césped XD)

* * *

Una joven de cabellos castaños preparaba una canasta con varios alimentos. Era de mañana y debía ir a visitar a su abuelo, el cual se encontraba algo enfermo desde hacía un tiempo. Se vistió con una caperuza roja que ella misma había hecho, salió de su casa y se dirigió al bosque cercano por un largo sendero que lo atravesaba.

A sus recién cumplidos 19 años se encargaba de llevarle comida a su abuelo. Era una responsabilidad muy grande para ella ya que él vivía atravesando el oscuro bosque que estaba al este del pueblo.

Nunca entendería porque su abuelo vivía allí, era un lugar frio y peligroso para alguien de su edad, nunca se sabe que podría pasar. Aunque, después de todo, ella amaba ese lugar. El aire era limpio y puro, las aves cantaban desde sus nidos, había flores por doquier, era la forma de alejarse del ajetreo del pueblo.

Ah… el pueblo, el lugar más normal para vivir, con su movimiento matutino y sus problemas que, desde su punto de vista, eran demasiado simples. Lo único interesante eran las historias del bosque en donde vivía su abuelo.

Las leyendas que se hablaban de ahí siempre las mismas, brujas, hechiceros malignos, demonios, y todo eso para que los niños crecieran con temor al bosque, como lo habían hecho sus padres, sus abuelos e incluso sus bisabuelos.

Tal vez era por eso que su abuelo vivía ahí desde tiempos inmemorables.

El hecho de poner a prueba las leyendas contadas en el pueblo ¿Quién sabe?

Tan distraída se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que alguien la vigilaba de cerca.

* * *

Todo el bosque se encontraba en silencio, solo se oía el canto de los pájaros y el arrullo del viento. Un pequeño conejo se encontraba comiendo unas hojas tranquilamente.

De repente se escucho un ruido de los arbustos asustando al conejo, quien huyo a esconderse.

-¡Rayos!- grito con frustración el extraño individuo que detrás del arbusto se hallaba. Al parecer su estomago gruñendo a causa de la falta de comida había asustado a su presa.

Ya habían pasado dos días en los cuales no lograba atrapar su comida y ya se estaba poniendo muy débil. Lo poco que atrapa le alcanzaba solo para llenar muy poco de su estomago y además tenía que llevarle parte a su pequeño hermano. Tal vez podía llevarle algo de fruta o robar comida a algún humano que pasara por allí, aunque eso últimamente no sucedía.

De repente su nariz sintió un aroma extraño, no es que no lo haya detectado antes, sino que nunca lo había olido tan cerca*.

Corrió con la poca energía que tenía, dirigiéndose hacia el origen del peculiar aroma y diviso una mancha roja a lo lejos…Seria… tal vez ¿un tomate?... Claramente el hambre lo estaba afectando y mucho al parecer.

Se trepo a un árbol, acomodándose en una rama para tener mejor visión, y se dio cuenta de que no era un tomate gigante lo que había divisado, sino más bien una joven de largos cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes cubierta con una capa roja. ¿Qué hacia una muchacha humana en el bosque? ¿Qué acaso las leyendas que se escuchaban en el pueblo no eran suficiente para que ninguna jovencita se acercara allí?

Cerró sus ojos para sentir su aroma: tulipanes, manzanilla y… ¿pan tostado? De repente desvió su vista a lo que tenía la joven en sus manos: una canasta, seguramente con mucha comida. Se detuvo a oler lo que seguro tenia ahí debido a la curiosidad que sentía. Pan tostado, mermelada, manteca (mantequilla), manzanas, jarabe, papas y… eso… ¿acaso no eran wurst? ¡Hace mucho que no comía wurst! ¡Seguramente a su hermano le irían a encantar! Sonrió felizmente, ¡Ya tenía su desayuno preparado y no le costaría ni el más mínimo esfuerzo! ¡Sería realmente fácil! solo tendría que asustar a la joven y listo.

De repente, hizo un mal movimiento al querer bajar del árbol y termino por deslizarse hacia la punta de la rama y con un mal movimiento tratando de no caerse, casi termino de cabeza al suelo de no ser porque su pierna derecha quedo atascada en parte de la rama**.

* * *

La joven salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un estruendoso ruido y tomando una sartén que ocultaba en su canasta y, en posición defensiva, se dirigió hacia de donde provenía el ruido.

Moviendo unos arbustos se dio cuenta que no era un animal salvaje lo que había oído, sino más bien un joven albino de ojos rojos que se encontraba de colgado de una rama de cabeza. Al parecer el joven estaba tan distraído tratando de zafarse que no había notado su presencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo la castaña agachándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico, al darse cuenta de que la castaña no solo había aparecido de la nada sino que lo estaba viendo en una vergonzosa situación, solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¿Acaso no hablas?- hablo nuevamente la joven sin obtener respuesta- Al parecer no, mejor te ayudo.

Con un simple movimiento de su sartén, el joven termino de cabeza al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor. Se sentó y con sus manos trataba de calmar el dolor de su cabeza

La castaña miro más detenidamente al albino. Pareció de su edad y la ropa que llevaba daba a entender que era alguien tal vez de familia humilde. De repente, mientras observaba al joven, se dio cuenta que sobre su cabeza había dos pequeñas orejas de aspecto lobuno y que detrás de el sobresalía una especie de cola de pelaje blanco que se movía nerviosamente; ella se aterro ¿acaso era uno de los demonios del bosque? ¿Las leyendas contadas en el pueblo eran verdaderas?

Con miedo dio un paso hacia atrás, pero luego se armo de coraje y golpeo al "demonio" con su sartén.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- aulló el albino, soltando un quejido-¡Mi impresionante persona no merece ese trato!

-¡Por...porque eres un demonio y seguro planeabas comerme!- grito la castaña recordando las leyendas del pueblo, ignorando el hecho de que el demonio hablaba.

-¡El impresionante yo no como niñas lloronas!

- ¡Yo no soy llorona!

-¡Claro que si marimacha!

-¡Pulgoso!

-¡Niñata chillona!

-¡idiota egocéntrico!

Se miraron fijamente, esperando que el otro hiciera algo. Hasta que sus estómagos sonaron estruendosamente debido al hambre.

El albino, debido al incidente del árbol y la pequeña discusión con la joven, se había olvidado de su principal objetivo: la canasta con comida para llenar su vacio estomago.

La castaña solo pensaba que, al parecer, su desayuno no fue suficiente para llenar su estomago.

Ambos desviaron la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros. La castaña se sentó junto al albino, quien la miro sorprendido, saco una hogaza de pan de su canasta, la partió a la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo al chico sin mirarlo. Este la agarro sin pensar ni un segundo y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

-_"Con que si tenía hambre…"_-pensó la joven mientras mordía el pan, dirigió su vista al "demonio" se dio cuenta que se había acabado la hogaza de pan y estaba mirando fijamente la canasta – _"al parecer yo no era el almuerzo que buscaba…"_

-Hagamos un trato- dijo la castaña llamando la atención del albino- tú me respondes las preguntas que te haré y yo te prometo que te daré mas comida de mi canasta.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi impresionante persona va a aceptar eso?- respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos. Luego de decir eso su estomago gruño y, avergonzadamente, el se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la joven- Ok, pero primero quiero saber tu nombre y que haces aquí en el bosque.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeta y voy a visitar a mi abuelo que vive cerca de aquí, ahora respóndeme lobo ¿Qué eres y que hacías colgado de cabeza?

-Mi nombre es Gilbert, no "lobo" ni "demonio", lo que soy es impresionante y lo que estaba haciendo no es de tu interés, marimacho-dijo sin medir lo que provocarían sus palabras

- ¡Eres realmente estúpido!- grito parándose Elizabeta y agarro a Gilbert de una oreja, obligándolo a pararse y a mirarla fijamente.

-¡Hey suéltame!-un leve sonrojo cubría las mejillas del albino, debido a que sus orejas eran un área muy sensible.

-¡Solo si respondes mis preguntas!

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Pero suéltame!

La castaña lo soltó y se le quedo mirando fijamente esperando que respondiera. Sabía que preguntarle que era sonaba estúpido ahora, era obvio que era un demonio del bosque, pero aun le quedaba la duda de que lo hizo quedar colgado de cabeza.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Gilbert respondió:

-Como puedes ver yo soy un demonio lobo, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta como para preguntar eso, marimacho.

-¡Ya me había dado cuenta de eso idiota! –Grito molesta-Yo me refería a que respondieras como terminaste colgado de cabeza, no sabía que los lobos podían trepar arboles.

Gilbert se sonrojo levemente ¿Acaso tendría que contarle dé su pequeño desliz al querer bajar del árbol? ¿Y el hecho de que el subió para verla a ella? (aunque en realidad era para saber qué era lo que había divisado desde lejos, que resulto ser ella)

-Mi impresionante persona subió al árbol por que queria tener mejor visión del bosque- mintió un poco el lobo- y de cómo termine de cabeza, solo fue un pequeño desliz-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, creo que te has ganado… ¡Hey!- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el albino ya le había quitado la canasta.

Gilbert tomo algunos wurst colocándolos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para su hermano y algunos en su boca. Había pasado un tiempo desde que un visitante había entrado al bosque con este delicioso manjar y esta era una oportunidad que no podía echar a perder.

-¡Hey deja de tomar mi comida asi!- le grito la castaña mientras lo golpeaba con su sartén.

-¡Auch! ¡Tú dijiste que podía tomar lo que quisiera!

-¡Pero tengo que llevarle a mi abuelo idiota!

El albino le devolvió la canasta y se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos. No entendía muy bien por qué seguía allí, ya tenía la comida que queria y podía irse tranquilamente, pero la actitud de esa humana se le hacía extraña e interesante. No le tenía miedo a él y no lo trataba con ese desprecio que recibía de los demás humanos, más bien solo era como si fueran dos pequeños cachorros peleando por un pedazo de carne pero no con odio, sino con esa emoción que te da la sensación de pelear.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, el lobo albino no parecía entra en la descripción de los demonios según el pueblo. No era un horrible ser despiadado sediento de sangre humana, el parecía más bien un pequeño niño caprichoso que lo único que piensa es en él como "impresionante" y en la comida, de hecho esa actitud se le hacía tierna y el no era tan horrible en apariencia. Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, no podía pensar eso, el seguía siendo un demonio idiota y ella no queria tener nada que ver con él. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y se dirigió al camino que anteriormente recorría.

Gilbert vio como la joven se iba sin decir nada y decidió seguirla, no entendía muy bien porque pero se le hacía muy divertido discutir con ella.

Elizabeta, quien ya retomaba su camino, se dio cuenta que la seguía pero no le dio importancia y lo ignoro esperando a que se fuera pero, el tiempo pasaba y el lobo no se iba.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?!-le grito Elizabeta dándose la vuelta furiosamente.

-Por que mi asombrosa persona quiere recompensarte el haberme dado comida con la impresionante presencia de mí persona-dijo el albino sonriendo, sabiendo que en realidad lo hacía para molestarla y a la vez divertirse un poco.

-¡Yo no necesito tu estúpida presencia!

-Pues debes, tú no sabes de las criaturas del bosque y yo con mi asombrosa presencia les espanto.

-Si seguro, eres tan molesto que los espantas

-¡Hey! ¡No seas mala conmigo!- dijo el albino fingiendo llorar dramáticamente. A Eli rápidamente se le fue el enojo y empezó a soltar una suave risa.

-¡No te rías del awesome mi!

-¿Acaso el lobo sabe ingles?-pregunto curiosa la castaña reanudando la caminata.

-Yes, pero poco-respondió-se aprenden algunas cosa en el bosque debido a la visita de extranjeros.

-Es difícil pensar que alguien como tu aprendiera cosas.

-¡Mi awesome persona es muy lista para tu información!

-¿Tan listo como para quedar colgado de cabeza?

-¡Hey no menciones eso!-grito molesto.

Elizabeta empezó a reírse, disgustando al pobre lobo.

-¡Hey de que te ríes!-exclamo molesto.

-Pues es que es gracioso que en este momento este hablando con un demonio -dijo ella para luego ver la mirada molesta de Gilbert-¡no te enojes! Es que en el pueblo dicen que ustedes son sanguinarios y que devoran carne humana, pero tú lo único que eres es un idiota egocéntrico ¿Qué dirían en el pueblo si nos vieran?

-Pues seguro que tratarían de matarme igual-susurro tristemente el albino.

-Hey...No te sientas mal-dijo tratando de animarlo-yo…bueno…en ese caso…yo te defendería –susurro la castaña con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Bueno es que me has empezado a caer bien-respondió dedicándole una sonrisa- en el pueblo no hay nadie que realmente me agrade y tu eres la primera persona que realmente me empieza a agradar.

-¡Es porque soy impresionante! ¡Y todos se arrodillaran ante mí algún día!-grito alegremente Gilbert recuperando el ánimo.

-Oh calla-dijo sonriendo.

-¡OYE! ¡A los amigos no se calla!

-¿Amigos?-pregunto Elizabeta ¿acaso el la consideraba su "amiga"?

-Bueno, es que si tú dices que te caigo bien y a mí de alguna manera me caes bien, podríamos considerarnos amigos ¿no?-termino de decir, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que si…

-¡Awesome!

De repente llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba un pequeño arroyo. Ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de su abuelo.

-Creo que es hora de decir adiós.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender el albino.

-Ya casi llegamos a la casa de mi abuelo.

-Ah…-suspiro un poco triste-¡Entonces nos vemos!-se despidió fingiendo alegría y empezó a dirigirse al espeso bosque.

-¡Espera! –Le llamo Elizabeta-yo salgo de la casa de mi abuelo pasado el mediodía, crees…bueno… ¿Qué nos podríamos volver a ver?

Gilbert la miro sorprendido moviendo levemente sus orejas, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír, ¿realmente queria volver a verlo? ¿Y qué era ese extraño calor que sentía en su pecho? Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, y moviendo su cola alegremente le respondió:

-¡El impresionante yo te estará esperando!- y terminando se dirigió al bosque saludándola y con una enorme sonrisa.

Elizabeta sonrió y le devolvió el saludo para luego dirigirse al puente que conectaba a la casa de su abuelo. No entendía muy bien porque le había dicho eso, pero el estar con él le hacía sentir una sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho y no queria que desapareciera.

Un chico, un demonio, y una chica, una humana, ¿estableciendo amistad? Sonaba loco pero era en parte cierto, a ella le agradaba él y a él le agradaba ella, y ambos no quería romper ese lazo que habían recientemente formado.

Y a pesar del rechazo del pueblo hacia él y la sobre protección del abuelo de ella, ambos de alguna forma esperaban impacientes volver a verse.

_El fin._

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado

*:no sabia como explicarme

**:miren la portada del one-shot, quise recrear esa escena

Sobre las dudas que quizás tengan:

**¿Quien es el abuelo de Hungría?**: pues eso queda a imaginación suya, puede ser un oc, Austria, Magyar (ancestro de Hungría lo leí en la wiki Hetalia en ingles) quien se les cante la gana, con que lo imaginen viejo y algo sobre protector esta bien.

**¿P****orque Lobo!Prusia sabe ingles?:**fue solo una idea que me vino a la cabeza, algo cultural se debe aprender de vivir tu vida en un bosque y mas si se encuentra cerca de un poblado...

...

...

...

Y la sola idea de imaginarme a Inglaterra o a Estados Unidos vestidos de cazadores o de aventureros *sangrado nasal* Y si, puede ser que de ellos Gil aprendiera ingles XD.

**¿Por que Gilbert le dio esa escusa para seguirla si el trato solo era, comida a cambio de respuestas (lo cual cumplió y todo)?: S**egún el( o yo, ya que soy la autora), era la escusa perfecta. Dense cuenta de que Gilbert no comió durante DOS días y que alguien le venga con una trato así merece mas como agradecimiento que solo las respuestas que buscaba , y que mejor agradecimiento que la awesome presencia de Gilbert!

**¿Por que ese mierda de final?**: porque yo quería hacer un one-shot corto y sencillo, y si seguía se me iba a hacer largo y tal vez tendría que convertirlo en two-shot y yo no quería eso, por eso deje abierto el final, para que se pregunten: ¿continuaran la amistad? ¿se enamoraran? ¿El abuelo permitirá la amistad/romance? ¿y el pueblo? ¿y que pasa con el hermano de Prusia?** ¿y los wurst(?)?** y que todo eso quedara a su imaginación.

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentarios, criticas constructivas (no destructivas), avísenme de las faltas de ortografía.

saludos

**ichigo-animeFan****  
**


End file.
